Senior Trip
by schoolsout4summer
Summary: After Bella and her friends graduate from high school, they celebrate with a senior trip. A chance encounter with a group of boys leads to a memorable summer trip. Rated M. School's Out For Summer Contest Entry


**TwiGirlsNextDoor School's Out For Summer contest**

**Pairing if Applicable: Bella and Edward**

**Title: Senior Trip**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. I'm just having a little fun with her characters.**

**Brief Summary: After Bella and her friends graduate from high school, they celebrate with a senior trip. A chance encounter with a group of boys leads to a memorable summer trip. Rated M.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't fall, just do NOT fall down!<em>

I repeated this over and over as I took one step after another leading up the stairs as I waited my turn.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan"

_This is it, falling is not an option! Smile. Where's my family? Was that them just blaring the horn? Great, bet that was Mom. She sure does know how to embarrass me. Don't fall. Eyes forward, hand out, shake his hand, smile, and don't fall._

"Congratulations," he said as he handed me my high school diploma.

_Don't fall AND don't drop the diploma. Keep walking, smile. And, don't fall._

With a shake of the hand, my high school experience came to an end. Fortunately, I never fell and I didn't drop my diploma. Once in my seat, I waited for the remaining list of names to be called. Hearing name after name became boring, so I opened my diploma only to find a simple letter. I read it, rather than listened to my fellow graduates names being called out.

…_actual diploma... waiting for me... at a table... by last name... Got it! Find the table that starts with an S._

After the final names were announced, another speaker walked to the podium. This time it became important for me to listen for a few words since I needed to take action.

"...and now, graduates, you may now turn your TASSEL!" the speaker exclaimed with excitement. Applause thundered and horns blared as my fellow graduates and I switched our tassels from the right to the left. Chaos ensued as many of my classmates took their cap tossing it into the air. Mine remained firmly bobby pinned to my head. Out of nowhere a beach ball started flying through the air.

After the ceremony, we filed out in alphabetical order, but I really wanted to find my friends mixed within the line. Upon searching the crowded room of graduates and their families, I finally found one of them.

"Alice!" I squealed.

"Bella! Have you found Rose?"

"No, I'm sure we will soon enough though." I stood up on my toes in an attempt to look over the crowd. Adding an extra inch to my height did not help with my attempts of looking over the tall men in the room.

Having no luck, I returned to Alice. "Are you all packed?"

"Of course, I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to take."

Before I could continue, I heard my mother, "There you are. We were looking all over for you. Did you hear us? Did you hear the horn?"

As she hugged me, I responded, "Of course I heard you... as did the rest of those in the auditorium."

"Congratulations," my father said, then pulled me into his arms.

After a few family photographs, my father stated, "We are going to head on to the restaurant to get a table, and hope to beat the lunch crowd."

I nodded, then watched as they walked away, returning to Alice. "Sorry about that. I have to meet them at the restaurant, but afterwards, I'll meet you at Rose's." Alice agreed to the plan and returned to her family for more congratulations.

Before I left the building, I picked up my diploma.

_Congratulations, Bella! You did it. Now, the fun begins. That is, after lunch with the folks._

We enjoyed the meal at the local diner, the best place to eat in my small town of Forks, Washington. But all I could think about involved my friends driving to the Port Angeles for the Senior trip. My parents surprised me when they said I could go. In the past, they always needed to know 'who was going', 'which family was hosting the event', and they had to know the parents on a more personal level. It always put a damper on my fun, but occasionally I snuck out of my second story window and carefully climbed down the tree to join the fun.

After spending the necessary time with my family, I drove to Rose's house. Arriving as the last guest left, I walked through the front door and entered her room. Alice sat on her bed while Rose finished packing.

"Do you think we will meet any cute boys?" Alice asked as she played with one of Rose's stuffed animals.

"I sure hope so," Rose responded.

We loaded our things into the Ford Explorer, Rose's mom's car, and made the road trip to James' parents' house on the bay. He graduated with us, and as a gift to him, his parents allowed him to use the place for a small party, unchaperoned. Since we were all seniors and technically adults, they felt he could be responsible.

I questioned if we should really go because lately it seemed he had taken an interest in me. I also wondered if the reason behind his intention was due to me being one of his last conquests of high school before we all drifted apart for college. Any way you looked at it, my feelings for James remained strictly at the friendship level.

Having a big mouth, the word small didn't mean anything to him. By the time we arrived, cars crammed into the driveway so we had to find a spot on the street... several houses away.

With our luggage in tow, we walked in the front door and saw him immediately.

"My favorite girls finally arrived!" he stated with a slightly drunken slur as he hugged each one of us, lingering a little too long on me. I could smell the booze coming out of his pores. "Your room will be upstairs to the right, down the hall, the last room on the right. I hope you won't mind, but there are only two twin beds, so someone will need to take the floor."

"Oh James, that is perfect!" Rose said as she began climbing the stairs. Alice and I followed. We each opened our suitcases for our swimsuits. Alice stepped into the bathroom returning a few moments later in a purple two piece. While I waited my turn, Rosalie stripped down in front of me without a care in the world, to put on her barely there black bikini. Once the bathroom became available, I changed into my royal blue one piece. It covered all the appropriate areas, but showed a little skin on my sides.

Towels in hand, we walked out to the sandy beaches on the bay. While catching the rays of the sun, we looked a few houses down from where we sat as a group of guys played volleyball. They were having a great time, the four of them. One appeared older, a father, perhaps.

A few minutes later, I realized Alice had been speaking, "...the blond sure is my type. I wonder what his name is, John? Mark? Think we should walk down there?"

"I'm game, but I claim the muscular guy. Bella?"

"I guess I'm left claiming the boy in the red shorts."

"You guess?" Alice asked.

"I mean, he is cute," I replied with a shrug. "But the other one in the t-shirt appears a little old for my taste."

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I just watched as you followed the guy in the red shorts from their makeshift volleyball court down to the water to retrieve the ball. I think it's more than a guess. They are all cute. Come on, let's go watch them," Rose said as she jumped up.

Alice stood leaving me without much choice but to follow. There was no way I wanted to stay behind and attract the attention of our high school friends. They were nice, but they know me and I'm just ready to move on from high school and become my own person, not the person they know as me. The guys in my school never had an eye for me, I always felt they treated me as a sister rather than a potential girlfriend. Oftentimes I found it infuriating, especially when I longed for a special kiss on Valentine's day, or a reassuring hug... things my best friends often received.

As we started walking away, James called to us from the deck, "Girls, wait!"

We turned around to see him staggering towards us. Standing next to us, he had to catch his balance so he placed his arm around me. It didn't have the same feeling as the brotherly type, but more of a possessive type. I didn't like it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Rose became our spokesperson, "For a walk, what's it to ya'?"

"Well, from the looks of your direction, I'd say you were headed straight towards those guys."

"So what if we were?"

"Then I would say to stay clear away from them, they are trouble."

"And, you're not?"

"No I'm not trouble, I'm just a friend looking out for you."

Rosalie informed him we would stay away from them, but something in me didn't believe her. Luckily, James did and left us to return as host of his party.

As my friends began walking in the direction of the volleyball game, I asked, "Should we listen to James and stay away from them?"

Alice spoke this time, "Bella, James is an asshole."

_Then why are we here? Oh right, it's the senior trip, we just graduated and we wanted to meet some men._

Rosalie nodded, as I listened to Alice continue, "Besides, most of the time James has an opinion, I do the exact opposite resulting in me being glad I didn't listen to him in the first place. Now, let's go meet some real men."

I didn't know what Alice meant when she said our friend was an asshole, but she did have a point about doing the exact opposite of his suggestions and it usually being the right decision. And so, we continued down the bay.

We didn't walk all the way, just close enough for them to notice they had an audience. Every once in a while, they would group together and chat for a moment. Occasionally one of them would try to look our way without getting caught, but every time, we would giggle knowing they were probably talking about us.

After a while, I was bored, so I started to play with the sand. I drew shapes, then wiped it away. Then I drew my name, then wiped it away. For some reason, I drew the shape of a heart. Before I could wipe it away, I heard someone shout, "Incoming!" Just as I looked up, the volleyball hit me right in the face, knocking me backwards. My friends reacted with screams of concern as I brought my hand to my forehead. I looked up and noticed three of the guys running to us, and the fourth, the one in the t-shirt, running towards the house.

As they approached, I heard the blond guy say to his friend, "You were supposed to get their attention, not knock them out!"

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," said the muscular guy. "Are you OK?"

I realized in that moment Rosalie was probably incredibly jealous of me since the guy she had claimed was now speaking with me rather than her. She had a bit of a jealous streak in her, so I played it off and said, "Yeah, I'm OK."

"Well, in that case, I suppose an introduction is now in order. I'm Emmett and these are my best friends, Jasper and Edward."

Jasper, the blond guy, smiled and said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Edward, however, seemed the most shy since he said a simple hello. Just my luck, me, the shy one of the group, wanted to meet the shy guy of their group.

A moment later, the older gentlemen returned with something in his hand, "Ladies, I am so sorry about that. This one," he said as he pointed to Emmett, "has some strength. And forgive my manners. I am Carlisle, Jasper is my son."

"Thanks dad," Jasper said, in an aggravated tone.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Carlisle nearly whispered.

I had no idea what he forgot, but I could only imagine the boys didn't want us to know Carlisle was the father. How would that look? Boys meeting girls in the presence of a parent... not good. We, in turn, shared our names.

Carlisle asked, "Do you need me to take a look at the point of impact?" I just glared at him. I know he saw where I got hit, but I don't need him to analyze me. He must have sensed my unease, and clarified, "I'm a doctor, I brought you some ice."

After checking my injury, or lack there of, he explained, "You may have a bruise form, but it shouldn't be too bad. It just looks a little red, right now."

He stood and walked away directing his attention to the boys, "Please be a gentleman towards the lovely ladies. I'll see you inside."

The three guys sat down across from us. Our 'claimed' guys sat all out of order. In front of me sat Emmett, next to me sat Rosalie with Jasper in front of her and finally Edward sat across from Alice.

I looked back at our house and could tell James was staring us down.

_What is his problem?_

Emmett started the conversation, "So, what brings you to the bay?"

In an effort to standout, Rose answered, "Senior trip. We are crashing at our friends place for the night. Jasper, do you live here? Or is this just your parents' house on the bay?"

"We live here. Dad's a doctor in town and we all go to the same school."

Alice squealed, "That's so cool to live by the bay. I would be out here, like, all the time!"'

"Yeah, it's not bad."

Emmett practically punched him, "Not bad? Dude, this is the life! It's awesome."

After a few minutes of first-greetings and awkward chitchatting, I observed the scene before me.

Rosalie tried to be the center of attention among the girls, and when she spoke, her words were directed at Emmett. I watched as she began to relax her leg, straightening in the direction of Emmett's foot. That finally got his attention and he ended up being all goo-goo eyes in her direction.

Jasper acted the gentlemen, but every time he spoke to Alice, he had a cute grin appear on his face. Edward sat furthest from me and had not uttered one word.

_I couldn't judge him because I wasn't speaking either._

The sound of a door creaking open then slamming shut made us look in the direction of Jasper's house.

"Boys, I brought out some lemonade. There is plenty for your new friends as well." This caused an eye roll from Jasper and a chuckle from the other two.

In a mocking southern tone, Jasper stood while asking, "Ladies, would you like to join us for some lemonade and cookies?"

He led the way. Six plastic cups of freshly made lemonade waited for us along with some delicious chocolate chip cookies.

After enjoying the afternoon snack, Emmett suggested walking by the water.

_And this is how we went from a group of three girls, to a group of six, resulting in pairs walking on the sand along the bay._

Emmett and Rose took off ahead of us. I saw as they laughed and talked, causing me to smile.

The remaining four of us walked together, but in pairs. Jasper and Alice walked in front of me with Edward walking beside me. Neither one of us still saying much.

_He's cute, but I wish he would talk._

Conversation flowed between Jasper and Alice. At times, Alice tried to incorporate me into the discussion but I only provided simple answers. A yes, or no.

I finally became bold enough to say towards Edward, "The water feels nice."

_That's so lame, Bella. Could you have come up with anything better?_

His response was unexpected. "It is." And, in a curious tone, he asked, "So, Bella, is that your boyfriend back at the house?"

"Boyfriend?" His statement floored me. Who the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, my friends and I," he started but stopped abruptly before becoming rather frustrated with himself. "Forgive me for sharing the mind of a guy, but my friends and I noticed you and your friends earlier. We saw that guy approach and he seemed a bit territorial over you."

"James? Ugh! He graduated with us and ever since we got here tonight he's been drunk. And to be honest, in recent weeks he's begun to creep me out. Something about him isn't sitting well with me. Why, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I don't have a girlfriend. Well that makes me feel better. Wait, that's not what I meant. I'm not pleased that he is making you uncomfortable, but am glad he's not your boyfriend. Forgive me, my brain apparently has a mouth of it's own. Can we just start over?"

I giggled at his apparent word vomit and agreed to his request and stopped walking. I reached out my hand and he accepted with a shake as we introduced ourselves, again. A tingle ignited from where we touched creating a path through my stomach right down to my girly parts.

_Wow! What was that about?_

We just looked into one another eyes. He must have felt it too because he furrowed his brow in confusion. We thought about continuing on with our walk, but our friends were much farther ahead.

After discussing, Edward decided, "Alright, let's head back. You have two options, to return to the house you are staying at, or we can hang out at Jasper's place."

"Well, that's an easy answer. The further from that guy, the better, so I guess it's Jasper's place."

As we returned, the evening hours were upon us. The sun was setting and from the deck we had prime viewing of the sunset. Edward suggested I sit on the deck furniture as he ran inside to get a blanket. Returning quickly, he stood in front of me, offering it to me. I gathered he didn't know if sitting next to me was acceptable or not, so I suggested, "We can share the blanket if you want."

He smiled at me confirming he wanted to do just that. I patted the spot next to me and he gladly took it.

We sat there, an invisible line separating us until I felt movement. I realized his fingers were trying to find mine under the blanket. I gladly accepted.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward found his voice, "Bella, can I try something?"

I looked into his eyes questioning what he truly wanted. But from the moment we met, even though we both exuded shyness, I felt a sense of comfort and was willing to allow him to do what he needed. His focus remained on me as he came closer. I realized what he wanted and I gladly waited for it. The anticipation growing, his lips finally reached mine, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

I closed my eyes briefly to relive it, almost questioning to myself if that really happened. I knew it did. I didn't expect my stomach to perform somersaults and my heart ached for more.

He looked at me, furrowing his brows, then brought his arm up to move a stray hair behind my ear. I leaned my head into his hand causing it to linger and caress my cheek.

"Bella, are you OK?"

"Edward, I am more than OK." And to prove it, I found the courage I needed to lean forward and brought my lips to his. Seconds passed and I felt his lips part slightly. I parted my lips, allowing Edwards tongue to enter. I finally relaxed and focused on enjoying the experience rather than freaking out that I was kissing a guy I barely knew who happened to be an awesomely hot guy while sitting on a deck overlooking the water at sunset.

_Could this get any better?_

His tongue explored my mouth, igniting a fire inside resulting in my tongue moving on its own accord. Our kiss deepened and I realized I was forgetting something.

Edward pulled away slightly and chuckled as he said, "Bella, you need to remember to breathe."

_Damnit! Breathe, Bella, breathe while kissing this gorgeous guy!_

I brought the blanket up to cover my face in embarrassment. Edward allowed me a moment to myself, but then pulled the blanket down and said, "It's OK, that kiss was incredible and I hope you will allow me to do it again."

I just looked into those beautiful green eyes and leaned forward slightly as my effort to give him his answer. He met me halfway and our kiss felt so much passion and this time, I remembered to breathe. I felt one hand touch my cheek while the other intertwined with the hair on the back of my head. I followed suit and brought both of my hands to the back of his head. It was an effort on both of our parts to pull us even closer, although we were as close as we could get.

We continued to kiss deeply until we heard the sounds of others approaching when they made a whistle sound. I pulled away instinctively feeling guilty for being caught. Edward returned to my lips to give me a quick peck. I looked at him and smiled before glancing as my friends walked towards us.

They joined us sitting on recliners and on the deck itself. Jasper left to retrieve a few more blankets returning to give them to the girls.

We chatted for a little while but needing to get out of our suits, we decided to head back to the house. Not caring if James wanted them there or not, we invited our new friends to to join us. Since we were already at Jasper's home, the men decided to quickly change, then escort us back to our place.

While waiting, I received the third degree from my friends since they knew Edward and I were left alone for quite some time.

"Bella, spill it!" Rosalie demanded.

I just blushed deeply and looked away. Alice pulled me back to them when she said, "Nuh uh Bella. You have news, so you better share. Hell, I didn't even get a kiss."

"Me neither," Rose confirmed.

"Well, we chatted. We felt there was a connection. We kissed and Oh My God can the boy kiss. It sent sparks through me igniting something inside of me."

Alice joked, "Ooooh, Bella is in L. O. V. E!"

"Alice, how could I be? I just met him."

I knew I didn't love him, but a part of me wondered if there truly was something between us that could eventually lead to love. Wanting to direct the attention off me, I asked, "So, what did you think of the other two?"

"Rosalie and Emmett argued but it was comical seeing them interact on the way back. From my perspective, they were trying to get a rise out of the other and it was so cute."

"Yeah, while he was aggravating the hell out of me I saw miss chatter box become reduced to giggles and at one point Jasper picked her up carrying her over his shoulders."

We continued talking about them for a few more minutes until we heard the sound of their voices just inside the door. Rosalie made a statement just as they joined us on the porch. "Oh look, a bird!"

_She sure does come up with the most random of comments!_

Emmett asked, "Where?"

Jasper being the wise one said, "Dude, I bet she just said that because they were just talking about us."

Alice replied with a smirk and a wink, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Edward reached out and I gladly accepted as he pulled me off the seat into an embrace. It felt... nice … perfect.

We all walked back to the house to find most of our friends drunk. Luckily, James was passed out on one of the couches so introductions were not necessary. We introduced the guys to a few of our friends as we made our way to the kitchen. Music blared from speakers and a few of our classmates were either dancing, chatting in groups or making out off in the corners of the room. I began to question if our new friends should be here... if we should even be here.

There was a ton of food on the counter and we invited the guys to make themselves at home. Emmett found the various options of beverages from soda to beer and wine coolers. He looked to us questioning if he could have his pick. We nodded confirming to grab a couple of beers for the guys. Rosalie took his beer and chugged it in front of us, all of it. I picked up a Mikes Hard Lemonade and immediately took a sip.

We informed the guys of our intentions to run upstairs to change out of our bathing suits, but we were stopped when I heard him.

"Bella, Alice, and Rosie, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" James asked, a little bit too angry.

The three of us just looked at each other, a little confused.

Alice spoke up and introduced the guys. I began to realize James had a look of jealousy as he stepped closer to me.

_Something is seriously wrong!_

"Bella, could I have a word with you?"

"Uhm," was all I could get out before Rosalie said, "James, what do you need?"

"Well, it's a conversation I need to have with Bella. Unless she would rather air her dirty laundry out here."

_Ouch! And, what the hell is he talking about?_

"James, you've been drinking. I think you need to go back to sleep," Alice said.

"Wow, and here I thought I was graciously allowing you into my home. And Bella, I thought I might get a taste of that sweet pussy of yours."

Mortified. Utterly and stone cold mortified. I could feel tears forming and I just looked at Edward who suddenly became very protective, "James, I realize we just met, but I'm not sure that was called for."

"Excuse me? And, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Bella's friend and that is no way to speak to any friend of mine," he said.

After that, the moments passed by rather quickly as Edward stepped in front of me to distance myself from James. This only set him off further causing Jasper and Emmet to become on alert.

"I think you three guys need to get out of my house."

Jasper spoke up, "If we go, the girls are coming with us."

"Like hell they are!"

We stood in stunned silence. None of us had ever seen this angry side of James. Sure, we heard he had a temper, but never expected this.

Edward turned towards us and quietly said, "I'm speaking on behalf of my friends, but I don't think we are comfortable with you staying here. I realize you planned to do so, but if you want to get your stuff..."

Since Edwards head was turned, he didn't see it coming. First, he was looking at us, but as he returned facing James, he was met with a punch to the left temple. Emmett and Jasper stepped into action to separate the two of them - in an effort that Edward wouldn't get further hurt, and so he wouldn't do something he would later regret in front of me. I noticed a crowd of our friends forming a circle around us all.

A few of our guy friends rushed over to where Emmett held James back to take over the task. Once he seemed calmed down he whined, "Bella, we were supposed to be together, you were supposed to be mine!"

I just stared at him. When did I ever discuss that with him? I could only imagine the alcohol had made him delusional. As I turned facing my girlfriends, I heard Emmett's booming voice announce to the crowd, "Alright, shows over. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing!"

The guys followed us upstairs and we packed up our few items.

Rosalie asked, "What are we going to do?"

Jasper said, "I know I am speaking for my friends, and my parents, but there is plenty of room at our house. I think considering the situation they would rather you stay there then in the vicinity of that lunatic."

We agreed that would be the best solution and followed them down the stairs. Emmett took a detour to the kitchen and grabbed some beer, wine coolers and grabbed some of the food. I laughed, as I watched Jasper and Edward help him.

Emmett said, "Serves him right, this is kind of like payback for ruining our night."

As we stepped onto the sand to walk back to Jasper's house, I said, "The night is still young. I don't think it is totally ruined."

Edward agreed. He carried my bag and with his free hand he reached out. I gladly accepted it. Once back on the deck, Jasper rushed inside to explain to his parents the situation. A few minutes later, Carlisle joined him to take a look at Edward's face.

"He got you good, didn't he?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not too bad," but he squirmed when Carlisle touched it. It made me cringe. I couldn't believe James would do such a thing.

"Put some ice on it for now."

We all followed him inside so Jasper could show us where to put our things and allowed us to change. Once in more comfortable clothes, we met back out on the deck.

It's still hard for me to believe we just met these guys today but we fell into a fast friendship whose bond grew with each passing moment. I really wanted a few minutes alone with Edward. I felt guilty about the events that led to him getting beaten and I wanted to apologize for it. I think he had a similar thought about having a moment alone because he said, "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

I nodded and as we walked away from the group we each grabbed a drink. We held hands as we walked on the sand. It was an awkward silence at first. I just kept thinking about the fact I needed to apologize for something that I still had no idea why it happened. Finally, I just stopped us from walking.

"Edward, I am so sorry about your face! I had no idea my friend was capable of doing something."

"Well, your... friend... is capable. But, please don't apologize. He said some pretty rude things to you and if I had it my way, I would have rather enjoyed hitting him in return. I should be apologizing to you on behalf of the male species because he should not treat you like that."

"But, you don't need to apologize either..."

He cut me off when he said, "At least we agree that neither of us should apologize. Let's just put it behind us and move on. In a way, I'm kind of glad it worked out this way."

"Really? How could you getting punched actually make you glad it worked out this way?"

"Because I get to spend more time getting to know you."

I felt my skin blush and this excited me further. I wanted nothing more than to continue what we started earlier. I just looked into his eyes. Because of the dark sky, the color of them could not be seen.

It's still hard to believe the day began with me graduating, to an afternoon of meeting new and mature guys, to witnessing a fight between an old and a new friend.

"You know Edward, I just realized we are quite the pair."

"How's that?"

"Well, earlier today, when you were playing volleyball it hit me in the face. And now here you stand next to me with an injury to your face." I wanted to say more, but I think I would have sent him running into the woods if he heard it.

I realized that today was becoming an important day in my life. Not just because of the graduation ceremony. But because I was seeing the transformation of my past intertwined with my future - leaving high school to attend college; attending a party with old friends and meeting new ones. I felt as though a major chapter was closing and a new one was beginning. I didn't know how Edward would fit into the picture, but if that kiss was any indication of things to come, I would gladly accept.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"What? Oh, uhm, something that happened earlier?"

"Which one?"

"The one," I looked into his eyes, "that involved," I leaned forward, "you," he leaned forward, "and me." I closed my eyes as our lips touched. I slowly traveled to where he was hit and softly kissed him as a way of apologizing for my friend's actions.

"Thank you," Edward whispered into my ear in acknowledgement. He then took my earlobe into his mouth causing me to groan with pleasure. His lips returned to mine as we made out on the sandy beach under the twilight of night. He pulled from me and indicated we should walk a little further. I followed until we reached a more secluded area of the peninsula. We sat down facing out towards the ocean.

"Bella, I don't know what this is between us, but there is an incredible connection. I hope I'm not the only one feeling it."

"It's not just you. I feel it too, from the moment we touched."

"And, that is something I don't want to stop doing."

"Then don't."

That's all he needed to hear before he rushed to my mouth, causing me to fall backwards. He paused, only long enough to say, "Bella, if this goes too far, just tell me to stop."

I nodded, I knew what he was saying. He wasn't going to hold back, and truth be told, I didn't want him to. He caressed the side of my face as we kissed. His hands roamed my arms getting to know more physically about me. My fingers made their way up and down his back.

After a few moments in this position, he rolled us over. He now laid beneath me so that I could control the pace. But my teenage hormones could not be stopped. I wanted to feel what everyone talks about. I wanted more and I wanted it with Edward. I felt his fingers at the hem of my shirt and leaned away from him so it could come off. He came up a touch and lifted his shirt over his head.

With my bra still on, he massaged over the fabric but with each circular motion, his fingers worked their way under it revealing my breasts. Eventually one of his hands found the clasp behind me removing the material.

From my position on top I could feel his length as our touches became more needy and aggressive. He wore cargo shorts so I worked on the button, but his hand covered mine as he looked at me and said, "Bella, I meant what I said."

"As did I." And, as an after thought I said, "I'm on the pill."

Our clothes couldn't come off fast enough. Once naked, he lowered me beneath him placing kisses all over my body from my lips to my chest, my breasts down to my navel. As he did this, I reached over and began to stroke him. I had no idea what I was doing but assumed I was doing it right by the sound of our breathing as it became more shallow. He reached down and began rubbing my clit.

"Does that feel good?" He didn't know it but that was an understatement. It felt good from my head to my toes and everywhere in between.

"Mmmm, Edward, so good."

His movement quickened as he said, "Ahh, so wet for me."

I kissed up from his lips reaching his ear and licking the outer edge while offering him to hear my breath of excitement.

He responded with, "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

He reached down removing my hand from him, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, but he said, "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes!"

He positioned over me and prepared to enter. He rubbed it over my wet swollen area. Then gradually entered slowly. I could feel me stretching causing me to tense so he pulled back. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes, just go slow, please."

"Of course."

He pushed again, going a little further. He retreated but did not pull all the way out. We continued like this a few more times to allow me to become comfortable. As I felt the pain began to turn to pleasure he sensed me relaxing and pushed a little harder and moved a little faster causing a moan to escape from within me. With each push and pull we responded with sounds of pleasure and excitement.

I've had orgasms before, at least I thought I had. But with our connection, the feeling we felt for one another created a whole knew realm of pleasure. He alerted me that he was close. I responded with moans as rippled waves crashed through me. This allowed him to follow through with his release and a final thrust into me.

I didn't know how well I did, or what he thought. I became slightly panicked when he didn't move or say anything. Then I realized he was searching my eyes looking for something.

"Bella, are you OK?"

"I am more than OK. That was incredible!" He leaned down and kissed me, softly. "Was that OK for you?"

He pulled away so I could see his face in full, "It was perfect, you are perfect."

I blushed at his response.

We realized our friends might be wondering where we disappeared to, so rather than them finding us naked, we decided to return to them. After quickly dressing, we made our way back to the deck.

I could only imagine what I looked like - sex, on the beach. My hair must look atrocious. I just hoped it wasn't too bad and didn't give me away too much. When we reached them, my girlfriends looked from me to each other. They stood from their embraces of the guys they were with and said, "Bella, need a drink?"

"Uh, sure?" I questioned but then looked at Edward. He just winked.

The three of us walked away from the guys to get a drink. Once out of earshot, they both stood still, arms crossed, with serious expressions.

"What?" I asked.

Then they started tapping their foot.

"Alright," I quietly groaned, which turned into a squeal when I said, "I got laid! And it was awesome!"

Now that I am much older, I couldn't have asked for a better summer road trip experience after graduation. I met my wonderful husband on that trip, and even gained a few new friends as well. Every year, we all get together at the house on the bay to celebrate new beginnings and reminisce on times we shared as a group. It's an annual event we always look forward to.


End file.
